Boig per tu
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: No desesperes, España, por algo será que Romano siempre acaba perdonándote.


Cuando España entra por la puerta Romano, que esta tirado en el sofá viendo la tele en calzoncillos es muy infeliz... Ejem.

—Che... ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo? No estabas en... —lo empuja—. Cazzo, Spagna... ¿No estabas en casa de America?

España se ríe y le salta encima abrazándole.

—Suéltame... —protesta el italiano sonrojándose y apretando los ojos.

—¡He vueltooooo! —grita apretando más fuerte el abrazo.

—No me digas... — con el ceño fruncido aun sonrojado.

—Porque te estaba echando mucho de menos porque nos fuimos y cuando volvimos solo estuve un día y no es suficiente y quería volver porque te quiero mucho y tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte y de darte un beso y... ¿Puedo darte un beso?

—No —suelta Romano tajante volteando la cara y sonrojándose más.

—¿Y ahora? —vuelve a preguntar buscándole la mirada. Romano se sonroja más, y le empuja con más fuerza, evitando mirarle.

—No, pervertido. He dicho que no quiero.

—¿Y ahora? —vuelve a preguntar—. ¿Y si pregunto "y ahora" muchas veces?

—Ni ahora ni nunca... Sueltameeeee —protesta, aunque empuja con menos fuerza.

—¡Entonces te lo robaré! —grita apretando más fuerte y buscándole los labios. El italiano abre los ojos como platos sonrojándose más.

—¡No, no! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡Te odio! Crees que puedes desaparecer por días y luego venir aquí y... —se sonroja más—. E irte así como así y... —hace más fuerza—. ¡Dejarme sin dinero!

España le besa en donde se deje y al oír eso le suelta un poco.

—Pero... — le mira desconsolado, el italiano se suelta del todo y se aleja de él, haciéndose bolita.

—Cállate.

España le sigue y vuelve a abrazarle.

—¡Pero he vuelto y te he traído un montón de cosas! Y me he traído a mí —se ríe por el chiste idiota.

Romano no responde, de malas, enfurruñado y hecho bolita.

—Además ya no me voy —se ríe abrazándolo más... de hecho, ahora le atrae hacia si, sentado en el suelo y le rodea también con las piernas.

—Pues que mal —suelta sin dejar de hacerse bolita—. Ya te dije que te hubieras quedado allá, te odio.

—¡No, por favor! —suplica.

—¿Por favor qué? —pregunta.

—¡No me odies! —vuelve a suplicar.

—Deja de hablar en ese jodido tono —ordena sonrojándose—. Y no solo te odio, te detesto —aclara.

—¡Está bien! —sentencia serio y le suelta.

Romano levanta la cara un segundo, azorado, y lo mira súper desconsolado. España se levanta y se va al cuarto

—Cazzo! ¿A dónde putas vas, Stronzo di merda? —Pregunta en PÁNICO, pero se oye trastear en el cuarto que ahoga los gritos de Romano—. ¿Qué haces? Cazzo! Spagna! —se levanta y camina hasta el cuarto.

España abre la puerta con su guitarra en la mano y sonríe al ver a Romano de pie.

—¡Viniste a por mí! —cara de absoluta felicidad.

—N-No vine... N... —se sonroja muuuuuuucho y se da la vuelta—. Vete a la mierda, solo vine a ver si estabas haciendo tu maleta para largarte —camina a la puerta. España le sigue.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera por favor! ¡No te vayas!

Romano se detiene en la puerta sonrojado aun y España saca la guitarra de la funda, acerca una silla y apoya un pie en ella, y luego la guitarra en la rodilla, tocando las cuerdas para ver si está más o menos afinada.

—¿Qué haces? Vas a hacer una de esas ridiculeces de siempre... Cazzo —se cruza de brazos—. Das vergüenza —murmura y... oh, yeah, España e canta "Boig per tu" a Romano, quien se queda ahí, sonrojado y e incómodo mientras le oye como canta.

Que es una canción del grupo Sau de la que Luz Casal hizo la versión en castellano, aunque el español la canta en la versión original en catalán. En realidad no es tan pegajosa... bueno, sí... pero está dedicada a la luna, lo que la rebaja un poco.

Cuando acaba baja un poco la guitarra mirando a Romano.

—¿Me perdonas?

Romano lo mira a la cara unos instantes, y luego desvía la vista, incomodo.

—¿Así dejaras de hacer cosas ridículas? —pregunta intentando no sonar tan bestia.

—Sí... —acepta el trato.

—Vale... —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué... Has hecho en America?

—Uaaaaaaaaah! —grita muy contento dejando la guitarra otra vez sobre la silla y saltándole encima.

—Cazzo! —protesta sin quitarse—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada, es que me has perdonado —sonríe apretándole más fuerte.

—Como si no lo hiciera siempre y como si no volvieras siempre a hacer cosas idiotas...

España le suelta un poco, sonriendo.

—¡Te traje un montón de cosas! —exclama y Romano... Desfrunce el ceño. (Lo cual es mucho)

—¿Cuándo vuelves a irte? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—No lo sé, no importa, tarde, no creo que Prusia y Francia quieran ir a ningún sitio en unos días — explica mientras busca su mochila.

El italiano se cruza de brazos, un poco más tranquilo y se sienta en la cama, aparentemente no interesado en lo que trajo España que empieza a sacar peluches, bombones, sombreros, pastelitos de colores raros, banderas, camisetas, imanes, boligrafos, llaveros, pañuelos, jabones y toallas robados de los hoteles, vasitos de chupitos, figuritas y más horteradas varias.

—Yo... —empieza Romano.

España se calla de hablar de las cosas que ha comprado y deja de sacarlas para mirarle. Romano se mira las manos.

—Mmm pensé que... No que yo quiera ni nada, obvio... Pero pensé que...

El mayor parpadea sin entender y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Estúpidamente querrías... —vacila.

—¿Es contigo? —pregunta sin dejarle terminar.

—¿Conmigo qué? —pregunta agresivo.

—¿Lo que has pensado, es algo contigo?

—Pues... ¡A mí que me importan tus amigos idiotas!

—Sí es contigo sí quiero hacerlo —responde sonriendo. El italiano parpadea.

—Pero ni sabes de que te hablo.

—No importa, iría al mismo infierno si fuera contigo —responde sonriendo. Romano le mira como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más.

—Eres tonto —declara en un tono más dulce que lo habitual. España levanta las cejas.

—¡Anda! ¿Y no vas a decirme qué es?

—Es... yo... Pensequepodiamosdjaiahsjak —propone muy rápido y con la boca pequeña mientras reza porque España le entienda, sonrojádisimo.

El español parpadea.

—Pensé que tú insistirías y a mí no me quedaría de otra, como siempre, porque eres idiota y...

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin entender un pimiento.

—Argh olvídalo, no es que yo quiera ni nada...

—No, es que no lo he oído —se escusa sonriendo avergonzado.

—Pensé que querrías, como la vez pasada...

—¿Quieres ir a cenar y al fútbol y a bailar? —sonríe, el italiano se sonroja.

—Yo dije que tú... Pero... ¡Cállate!

—¡Oh! ¡ven conmigo a cenar al futbol y a bailar! —suplica—. ¡Por favor! ¡Porfa porfa plis! ¿sí?

—Argh... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Iremos a ver al Barcelona hoy, ¿sí?—propone.

—Cazzo... Solo porque eres un idiota y te odio —se cruza de brazos—. ¡Y no habías pensado nada que hacer, eres increíblemente idiota!

España se ríe como idiota.

—En realidad quería ir a cenar a la playa, pero podemos ir otro día —explica el mayor.

—Vamos... Da lo mismo, no es que quiera ir a ninguno.

—Pero... —descolocado—. ¿Qué prefieres entonces?

—Lo que... Es... Argh SPAGNA! —protesta.

—Llamaré a ver si quedan asientos para el Barça, seguro puedo conseguir algo —propone yendo a por el teléfono.

—No, espera... —indica y el español se detiene—. L-La... Playa... —se sonroja.

—¡Oh! —sonríe—. ¡Bien!

—Te... Me... Argh —sigue en la cama de España, sin moverse.

—¿Sí?

El español le mira con los brazos cruzados.

—Y no vas a...

—¿Puedo? —pregunta con los ojos brillantes, acercándosele y entendiendo.

—No... —responde en automático, sin moverse, pero España se acerca de rodillas por encima de la cama.

Romano se sonroja y desvía la mirada. El español se arrodilla a su lado y pasa un brazo tirándole sobre la cama y besándole.

* * *

_No sé ni para qué subo esto... en fin. Escenita sin más. La canción es buena._


End file.
